The Curse Of Moonacre Valley
by TheLameWriter
Summary: Maria Merryweather moves with her uncle's manor in Moonacre Valley. While there, she discovers that it's not just a rotting house,but it's cursed. She also finds out she is a Moon Princess,destined to break the curse.Inspired by "Robin Of Moonacre Valley"
1. Chapter 1: Arrangements

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything in association with "A Little White Horse" or "Secret of Moonacre". No copyright infringement intended.**

I closed my eyes as a lone tear broke from my eye onto my cheek. I wiped it awak with a flick of my finger. My governess, Ms Heliotrope, gave me a tiny pat on the shoulder. Although light, it felt like a million tons.  
"We lay to rest Colonel George Herbert Merryweather... Ashes to ashes..." the priest said.

I sniffed, inaudible to anyone else but my tiny two-year-old sister, Annabelle, who hugged my leg. "Dust to dust..." the priest continued.  
I gently scooped up my sister and carried her in my arms.  
"Maria, let me take her..." Ms Heliotrope whispered.  
I shook my head no. She nodded and turned back to the tombstone, and looked down at the black polished surface of the coffin in the dark ground. I dropped a red rose in the hole, and felt my heart sink as it landed with a thud. Annabelle buried her face in my neck and I felt hot tears trickling down my body. "Papa," she said. "...You also taketh away, Eliza Jane Merryweather." the priest said.  
I looked beside my father`s tombstone and stared at the aging cement of my mother`s and walked over to it. My mother`s coffin, instead of being underground, it stayed above the ground. I gently lay my other rose on it. I turned my head, feeling eyes boring into me. A man, or boy, was looking at me. His eyes were sharp under a black bowler hat. A red band was covering some of the rest of his face. He was leaning against a column, just staring at me, as if wanting to strike at me. I walked back to where Ms Heliotrope was standing, and turned back to the columns. He was gone.

* * *

I walked with Ms Heliotrope and Annabelle to the lawyer`s office. I quickly straightened my dress.  
The lawyer welcomed us in and gestured for us to sit. I gingerly put Annabelle on my lap. After reading the will, he looked at us from under his reading glasses. "This being the last will and testament of Colonel George Herbert Merryweather of London." he said, setting the paper down.  
"He...he... lost it all?" Ms Heliotrope stammered.  
"Hmmm." he nodded.  
"Including the house?" she added bitterly.  
"No..." I interjected. "No, Papa can`t have been in London... Why, he wrote to me and said he was coming home, he wouldn`t arrive, and not..." My voice cracked as my eyes filled with tears.  
"Ahh, well." the lawyer continued. He reached into his desk drawer and pulled out a large looking leather-bound book. "Your father did leaveyou this book..." he handed it to me. I quickly, but carefully, gave Annabelle to Ms Heliotrope and claimed the book. "...as your inheritance," he continued. I slowly read the faded golden inscription.  
"'The Ancient Chronicles Of Moonacre Valley'?" I whispered to myself.

* * *

I sat on my bed in my London home. Ms Heliotrope went and sat with me after setting Annabelle to bed. "I know it is hard..." she started quietly. "But, you know, I`m sure... Your father did... did love you... he just um... And... and.. you know, everybody does have to go out on their own at some point in their... lives..." she stammered.  
"Miss Heliotrope, I`m fine!" I said before I could stop myself. She looked at me questioningly, yet frightened at my harsh tone. "Really." I lowered my voice to a softer tone.  
"Yes..." she whispered. She stood up and went out the door. Before closing it, she nodded, shivering and shut it completely. I wanted to go and apologize, but I decided I`ve had enough stress for one day. I reached for the book Papa left to me and opened it gently.  
"_Once upon a perfect time_," I read. "_Many hundreds of years ago, when the old magic still clung to Moonacre Valley, there was a young woman whose skin gleamed as pale as the stars, and whose heart was as pure as the moonlight. Such was her bravery and goodness she was beloved by nature as if she were its own daughter_."  
An illustration showed a beautiful woman in a black dress, walking down the shore. I could`ve sworn it moved. "_One fateful night, the moon blessed her with an extraordinary gift that would change the magic of the valley forever!_" I continued. "_The Moon Pearls._"  
I continued on reading.  
"_From that day forth, she was known as the Moon Princess. Two ancient families lived in harmony at the edge of the valley, sharing nature`s bounty_."  
"_Daughter to the De Noir clan, the Mooon Princess was deeply in love and was to be married to Sir Wrolf Merryweather. Her father, Sir William De Noir, blessed the union by presenting the couple with a rare black lion. In turn, Sir Wrolf gave his bride a unicorn, lured from the wild, white horses of the sea. Her heart overflowing with happiness, the Moon Princess revealed the magical power to both families_."

"_Legend told of their unique powers. So strong the pearls would grant every wish, both good and evil._" Another illustration showed the Moon Princess' beautiful face, and yet, somehow angry. I closed the book in a hurry and got ready for bed.

_I hope I`m ready for this,_ I told myself.


	2. Chapter 2: Arrival

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything in association with "A Little White Horse" or "Secret of Moonacre". No copyright infringement intended. I never even read the book, and I only saw the movie last week.**

**And credit to: mellowenglishgal . I was recalling the movie in my head, and I couldn`t understand one word... So I read her story, "The Secret Of Moonacre Valley". THANK YOU FOR GIVING ME A CLUE.**

**

* * *

**

As I stepped out of my London townhouse, a cold morning chill hit my face. "Thou be Miss Maria Merryweather, then." A balding man said, taking off his hat and holding it to his chest. I walked down the steps carrying Annabelle as I said goodbye to my housemaids and helpers. I reached the ground and was about to climb on to the horse-drawn carriage when Ms Heliotrope came rushing out, holding several bags. "My man?" she said, at the doorway. The balding man looked at her, confused. "Quick!" she hissed.

He hurried up to claim her bags. He looked at her expectantly. "Oh, get on with you!" she said.

He went back down to put the bags in.

Ms Heliotrope nodded her goodbyes and reached me.

"Miss Heliotrope?" I asked.

"Maria, when your dear mother died, I promised her faithfully that I would take care of you. So, I`m _not_ going to abandon you now! If you wish to live with your uncle, amongst the _rigours_ of the countryside, then I shall be there with you." she said.

I climbed the carriage, cradling Annabelle in my arms. Ms Heliotrope followed me in and braced herself.

Before going to the front of the carriage, the driver came. "Digweed."

"Pleasure to meet you." I said.

"Ehh." Miss Heliotrope said. Before going to drive the carriage, Digweed said one last thing, of all the _supporting_ words he could have said.

"Brace yourselves."

* * *

After my father`s death, only one member of the family offered to take me and Annabelle in. Sir Benjamin Merryweather who lived in Moonacre valley.

On the way to Moonacre, the carriage bobbed against the rough road and fought against the trees.

Miss Heliotrope burped. "Ugh, this is doing nothing for my indigestion." She rummaged through her purse. "Where are my chacoal tablets?"

I sighed. "I`m an absolute martyr to my stomach..." I mouthed as Ms Heliotrope said this. She had always done that routine conversation.

A few trees got in through the small window of the carriage. I covered Annabelle`s head in disgust as we squealed.

"How can I possibly go to live in the country?" I complained. "It`s full of... The countryside."

The wheels bumped against rocks and lurched us forward in our seats. I tightened my hold around my sister.

"Maria, there`s only one thing that can help us now." Miss Heliotrope said bitterly.

"Classical--French--Needlepoint." we said in unison. I carefully let Annabelle down and grabbed my pin cushion. I started poking my needle through it along with Miss Heliotrope.

Suddenly, the carriage stopped. I stuck my head out the window. "What`s going on?" I asked.

Digweed had gone down to unlock the gate to Moonacre.

"Have we arrived?" I said.

"Is he deaf or something?" Miss Heliotrope complained. "The man`s obviously a half-wit."

I giggled.

A man`s hand started to tug me out of the carriage. "AAAAAHHH!" I squealed. Annabelle started to wail.

I struggled against the man`s grip. I used my needle to scratch his hand. He snatched back his hand in pain.

Digweed noticed the commotion and hurriedly climbed back on the carriage and charged forward. He closed the gate behind him.

The man and a companion of his fell off the top of the carriage and I could hear him screaming from behind the gate.

"AWWWWWWWWSH!"

"Who were those men?" I asked, breathless. I tried to calm Annabelle down.

"Don`t worry, my child, Sir Benjamin will protect us." Miss Heliotrope squeaked. Annabelle fell silent and asleep on my lap.

"I hope so." I said.

We soon arrived. Miss Heliotrope and I disembarked from the carriage and stood in front of a huge manor. Annabelle clapped her tiny hands and squeaked, "Prettyy."

"Huh." I said. "It`s a wonder why this is even in the forest."

A voice boomed out. "Welcome to Moonacre."


	3. Chapter 3:Introductions

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything in association with "Little White Horse" or "Secret of Moonacre". No copyright infringement intended. I never even read the book, and I only saw the movie a few weeks ago.**

**

* * *

**

I looked up at the manor`s door. Uncle Benjamin came down.

"Unfortunate circumstances," he said about the manor. "There we are... Nothing to be done."

I stepped forward. "I`m please to meet you uncle." I held my hand out.

Miss Heliotrope moved to stand beside me. "Miss Heliotrope..." Sir Benjamin nodded.

"Oh, sir Benjamin!" Miss Helitrope squeaked. "Oh, what a journey we`ve had ! Not one hour from this door, we were accosted by a band of... ruffians!"

"Madame, please." Sir Benjamin urged effortlessly. "Tell me your fascinating story some other time, if I may."

He led us into the front room. A big black dog was lying on the carpet, its tongue hanging out. Disgusting.

"His name is Wrolf." Uncle said. "There are those who find him alarming. He can kill in an instant."

My eyes widened and I could imagine Miss Heliotrope cowering.

"But you are a Merryweather," Uncle continued. "He very probably _won`t_ harm you."

He then led us up.

"Miss Heliotrope, your room is over there to the right" Uncle gestured to a dark corridor.

She tittered down, and turned back to me. She waved me forward.

"Oh, come, Maria, I`m sure your room will be next to mine."

"No." Uncle said sternly. "Maria`s room is up in the tower."

"But..." I stuttered.

"I`ll let you inspect your room first before turning your nose at it." he interrupted.

He led me up another flight of stairs. He left me standing near the doorway and hurried down.

"Good night, uncle!" I said loudly.

"Charmed, I`m sure." I muttered.

I went in the room through the tiny door. The room was beautiful. A dome dotted with stars was on the ceiling. Under the stars was a large bed and the most comfortable armchair. Across the bed was a fireplace with an ornate design. I sat down on the bed and felt the softness of the duvet and mattress. Soon after, I changed into my nightgown and lay down. I stared at the stars and eventually closed my eyes.


	4. Chapter 4: Revelation

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything in association with "Little White Horse" or "Secret of Moonacre". No copyright infringement intended. I never even read the book, and I only saw the movie a few weeks ago.**

* * *

I woke up to the smell of fresh biscuits. Before opening my eyes, I took in a whiff. My eyes fluttered open and the first things I saw were:

- The silky sheets

-A glass of milk, still cold

-A plate of cookies and biscuits.

I stood up and ate a cookie.

My eyes flew to the armchair, where a velvet dress now lay.

I walked over to it and picked it up. I held it in front of me, critiquing every thing. At the wrists, stitched, were the letters "L".

"OH, NO." I said. "No, I think not."

I changed into my dress and picked up the book lying at the foot of the bed. The lettering was somehow renewed. "Hmm." I whispered. _The Ancient Chronicles of Moonacre Valley_ was mysteriously shinier, looking much more new.

I walked out of the room. Before going down the staircase, I saw something that wasn`t there last night. A painting, showing a beautiful woman. A woman that was extremely familiar. Hmmm. There was something wrong with this house.

I went down to see Uncle Benjamin. He was leaning against an armchair when he greeted me. It wasn`t much of a greeting.

"We`re taking breakfast in here." he gestured to a doorway behind him.

I nodded, and started walking to the dining room.

He stopped me.

"Where did you get this from?" he asked, taking the book from me.

"Oh, Papa left it to me," I said a little smugly.

"Well, he had no right to." he said. "This belongs here."

He started walking to another doorway behind me.

"But that`s mine !" I stuttered.

He ignored me.

I stalked into the dining room. "Miss Heliotrope !"

"He can`t take my father`s book from me !" I said.

She stared at me incredulously.

"Maria!" she said. "Good gracious ! Where`s your self-restraint?"

"But he can`t just go and--"

"Maria." she said more sternly. "Don`t worry. I`m sure he`s just keeping it safe somewhere for you. Sit down. Have your porridge." she said, chippier. I sat down grudgingly.

Sir Benjamin came back in and sat down.

"Maria, you _must_ try this delicious omelette." Miss Heliotrope said.

"Mmm." Sir Benjamin agreed. "A dish best enjoyed in _silence_, I`m told."

"Oh, hmm." she said.

Miss Heliotrope cleared her throat and ate a piece of her eggs. "You certainly have a very, very good cook, Sir Benjamin. Have you," she swallowed. "Have you had her long?"

"Madame, no woman has set foot in this house for years." he said. "And believe me, the silence has been blissful."

"Well, I must say, this food is---" she started.

"Can`t a man enjoy his own meal in silence?" he yelled.

Miss Heliotrope fell silent. Actually, much more than silence. If we hadn`t known better, I would`ve thought she fainted.

"Do tell us, Uncle." I began. "Why did you invite such irritating,_ noisy _females into your nice quiet home? I`d love to know."

"My useless brother dies in debt... and left it to me to take you in. The man was a cowardly good-for-nothing."

"Sir Benjamin!" Miss Heliotrope said, aghast.

I stood up and leaned over the table. "How dare you say that !" I yelled. "My father was a colonel!"

"Yes." Sir Benjamin countered. "And he died in debt owing money to half the regiment !"

"He fought for his country." I said through gritted teeth.

"And got himself killed in a backstreet gambling game!" he yelled. "Borrowed money once too many times from the wrong sort of money lenders. He wouldn`t take money from _me_, would he? Damned fool. His pride."

He calmed himself down. "You are a Merryweather, Maria. And this is where you belong. Here at Moonacre. There we are. Nothing else to be done."


End file.
